


On the topic of misunderstandings

by teddy_or_something



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_or_something/pseuds/teddy_or_something
Summary: Kageyama sees a picture of Hinata hugging Oikawa with a ring box in hand.Then Kageyama jumps to conclusions.Because Kageyama is an idiot.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	On the topic of misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just popped in my head sorry if this is bad but I kinda like it so I hope you like it and this wasn't beta'd so hope it's not to horrible and yeah kay bye enjoy.

A stabbing pain on the left side of his chest. That's the first thing Kageyama felt when he saw Hinata with his arms wrapped around Oikawa's torso, face buried in his chest, with a ring box in hand.

The second feeling, he recognized, was a sinking feeling in his gut, quickly followed up with a weakening of his knees and a quivering of his lips. He collapsed onto his couch with a sharp intake of breath, sitting his phone down with shaky hands and bringing his hands up to his face to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

Hinata was cheating on him?

He'd known the redhead was close with Oikawa now, ever since he'd left, but still. This? His Hinata, his Shouyou? The man he loved? The man he absolutely adored with every fiber of his being. The man who swore the feeling was mutual.

He cheated on him?

With Oikawa?

He supposed he should've expected it. After all, he couldn't have expected his horrible people skills and mean insults to keep him Hinata forever, but he'd at least expected that when the time came for Sho to move on, he'd end it like a man and stay faithful to the very end.

But no. Instead he chose to break Tobio's heart (over Instagram, no less). 

And as if that wasn't enough, he was planning to- to marry him as well. He was going to marry Oikawa. He had bought him a ring and everything. Kageyama was hurt. Hinata had only been back for a few weeks, but he had thought that he and Hinata were closer than ever. He guessed not, though. It seemed that a lot had happened while the shorter boy was away.

His chest was heaving as he sobbed on the couch, pulling his knees up and burying his face in them. It wasn't until his breathing had slowed down that he picked his phone up again, seeing that about half an hour had passed since he'd first seen the photo. He sniffled a little at seeing the picture again, then closed out of the app and sat his phone down.

It was less than two minutes after that that the door to his and Sho's shared apartment opened, Hinata already chattering away as he stepped into the room and locked the door. He stopped abruptly when he saw Kageyama's face.

"Yamayama-kun, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He rushed over to him and cradled his face in his hands, only to be shocked when the taller man swatted them away and glared at him. "Um, Kageyama?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he asked. 

Hinata's eyes got comically wide. Kageyama might've laughed and called him a dumbass if he wasn't seething right now.

"Tobio I-"

"Listen, I know a lot happened while you were away, and I know you found more confidence in yourself but-" his voice stopped suddenly. He couldn't get another word out before he began to cry.

"Oh, Yama, I'm sorry!" Hinata said, kneeling in front of him and holding Kageyama's hands in his'. "I never meant to hurt you! I just thought-"

"You thought what? You thought that you could just cast me aside for someone else?" Kageyama said between sobs and hiccups. "That you could just trash me? If you met someone else, you could've just said that! I can't believe that I was stupid enough to actually-"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Hinata interrupted, tilting his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"You cheating on me with Oikawa! You getting engaged to Oikawa!"

If anything, Hinata just looked even more like a lost puppy. "What?"

Kageyama growled and pushed the ginger away from him. "I saw the picture, Hinata. No need to act clueless."

"What picture?"

Kageyama was feeling more unsure with every passing second. He stared at Hinata and the redhead stared back, obviously confused and a bit bewildered by Tobio's actions. 

"The- the one with you hugging Oikawa, and- and you had a- a ring box in your hand."

Two full minutes passed before Hinata broke the silence. "Show me the picture."

Kageyama opened his phone and pulled up the picture on Instagram, not bothering to hurt himself by looking at it again. He just thrust it in Hinata's face, looking down at his lap.

The last thing he expected was for Hinata to let out a laugh.

But that's exactly what he did, and he didn't stop until Kageyama got off of the couch and punched him in his face. 

"Ow, Yamayama-kun! That hurt!" Hinata said, cupping his jaw. That would leave a bruise.

"Tough."

Hinata just frowned at him before he picked up the fallen phone and looked at the picture once more. "Read the caption," he said.

Kageyama scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you to," said Hinata. The look on his face left no room for refusal, so Kageyama reluctantly took the phone out of Hinata's hand and read the caption.

_So proud of you! I wish you best of luck (even though I still don't like that Tobio-chan😒😒)!_

Kageyama read over the caption three times before his head finally snapped up. Hinata was on one knee with the ring box in hand, smiling softly at Tobio.

"I thought you found out about the proposal and didn't want to get married," he said.

"Oh…" replied Kageyama with wide eyes. He was in absolute disbelief. How could he have misread the situation so severely? Was Hinata's idiocy rubbing off on him?

Shouyou sighed before beginning his speech. "Originally, I was gonna do this in front of a crowd of our friends, but I don't think that will be happening now." Kageyama felt a little guilty about ruining his proposal.

Shouyou smiled. "Don't feel guilty, Bakageyama." God, what was he, a mind-reader? "I love you. I have for a while now. I want you to be my setter forever, but more than that, I want you to be my friend, my partner forever. So, Kageyama Tobio, will you marry me?"

Tobio hid his tears in Sho's neck after lunging forward and wrapping the ginger in a tight embrace. "Of course I will, dumbass," he said after a few seconds.

"Are you sure _I'm_ the dumbass in this situation?"

"You're always the dumbass, moron."

Shouyou smiled against his shoulder. "Of course. I love you, Tobio."

"I love you too."


End file.
